


Firesparks

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 22:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would've been a new business venture to get into, but Sebastian was pretty sure that he didn't actually want to break into the drug trade. Druggies were just crazy, and hard to deal with, and so Sebastian hoped that Jim was going to make something and be greedy and keep it to himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firesparks

Jim had been at it for days.

Most people would have been twitching by now, or eyeing the door and wondering when the strange smells would turn into an explosion or when drug dogs would begin sniffing around the area looking for whoever was cooking up something fun and new to try.

He was mostly sure that Jim was making the new... something. Bath salts that made people vomit purple, or just gave them worse cravings than ever. It would've been a new business venture to get into, but Sebastian was pretty sure that he didn't actually want to break into the drug trade. Druggies were just crazy, and hard to deal with, and so Sebastian hoped that Jim was going to make something and be greedy and keep it to himself.

Christ, but he hoped that was how it would all work out.

When Jim finally came out of hiding, smug and smiling, Sebastian should have suspected something. He did, in fact, only paranoia was a way of life and sometimes he ignored shit when he shouldn't, and an hour later, he decided he was never going to ignore anything again.

"Open up, Basty." Sing-song as Jim squirmed on top of him, and goddammit. He'd only turned away for five minutes, but the little shit had the strength of a madman.

"Mmmph." He kept his mouth shut tightly, humming as he kept his lips pressed tightly.

"Darling." Fuck. He recognized the grit in that voice. "We can do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way. Of course, if we do it the hard way, it will be soooo much more unpleasant. For you."

It was going to be bad. He knew it was going to be bad but he still hesitated, mouth tight and then relaxed to let it happen.

"There we go." That coo was fucking disturbing, and Sebastian was going to get him for it. He might have to wait a week or even three but he'd fucking do it, and he'd make sure Jim suffered for it. "Swallow it right down, buttercup. Oh, Daddy is so pleased."

It stuck in his throat, a miserable burning vitamin sort of feeling as he glared daggers up at Jim. "What was that?"

That look of betrayal was utterly false. "Sweetheart. Would I do anything that might harm you?" He paused. "Well. Permanently."

"Heartening words, boss," Sebastian muttered, stretching out on the floor where he was pinned. "So what was it?"

Yeah, that smugness didn't lessen. "You'll see."

Fuck. Fuck, because that could mean most anything, and he was utterly horrified and paranoid as shit now. It was easier to lie there on the floor looking up at Jim and trying to work out what it was. "You have no idea, huh?"

The annoyed twitch of his face was only proper revenge on Sebastian's part; he'd have other little digs to get in later, just not now. He had better sense, for one thing. "Of course I know!"

Sebastian shifted, trying to get away from Jim's stalking kneeling over him position. "Yeah, that's, fuck, just tell me what it was."

"And spoil the surprise?" Oh, fuck. That was an expression of utter indignation, and he could feel whatever it was starting to work. Or, or! It was just psychosomatic. Maybe it was just psychosomatic, and Seb held still for a long moment, closing his eyes and trying to relax.

Fuck.

That was just him being hopeful, he could tell, and the way Jim watched him was a lot like being stared in the face by some sort of monster with strange glittering black laser beams for eyes. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

He tucked his head down, and ran his cuffed hands through his hair, focusing on his breathing. "I hate drugs..."

Jim hummed in agreement, but he still sat there, pinning him down and watching him as though he were completely fascinating. "Yes. Me, too." Which was undoubtedly the reason he'd decided to experiment on Sebastian instead of himself.

"Uncuff me, at least." He held still, as if it would goad Jim into action.

That. That right there. It was a pretense of consideration, and Sebastian knew it. "Hm. No. Then you might be angry with me, and I always come out in a better position when you aren't."

"Why would I be angry if you uncuffed me?" He twisted, feeling antsy and oddly. Unsettled. Squirmy, maybe. Fuck.

Now the little bastard had patience. "Because I handcuffed you to start, and then drugged you. Perhaps when it kicks in good and solid."

His nose wrinkled in distaste, and he stretched his hands out to try to get a fistful of Jim's shirt. "Uncuff me..."

Or else, because if he didn't, he was pretty sure that things weren't going to end well. Jim's gaze was suspicious. "You won't try and smack me about? Because honestly, it's too late now."

"Yeah, call me resigned." He closed his eyes, and just held his hands still, holding on to Jim. It wasn't like he could do anything about it now except suffer it because it was done now; puking wouldn't do any good, and killing Jim would just be a disaster. Plus, he was pretty sure he'd make a fuck all mess of the business they had going if he did.

Something about his motions must have reassured Jim because he pulled a key out of a tiny pocket of his denims and unlocked first one side and then the other. "All right."

He shook his hands out, but didn't waste much time in reaching for Jim's hips to hold him still. His fingers were shaking, and Sebastian couldn't tell if it was fear or just drugs. "Everything's squirmy."

The wrinkle of that nose was fucking adorable. Dammit. "Squirmy. What a horrid word."

"Itchy. Everything feels..." He shifted, rubbing his ass against the floor and still holding onto Jim. There was a surge of feeling that went through him, satisfying, and another that made the world wobble slightly at the edges.

"Good? Bad? Squirmy is a horrid descriptor." Demanding twat.

"Good. Ish. It's a horny feeling." He felt horny a lot, so there was no telling if that was just how he handled... most everything.

Calculating look, and hmmm. He did like it when Jim looked like that. Quite a lot, although it was much better if someone else was on the pointy end of his sticks, so to speak. "Horny as in _I'm interested_ or horny like that thing in France?"

"Can't tell yet." He dropped his hand, scratched at his own side, and watched Jim's expression as he felt a frisson of heat follow the path of his fingertips. "Oh."

Oh, yes. That was... that was actually pleasant, and maybe he wouldn't destroy Jim's favorite pair of shoes in revenge if the rest of it was as nice as that. "Let me know when you are certain."

"Mmmhm, this is like being drunk?" He repeated the motion, feeling a little fascinated by it. He wanted to run his nails over his skin, or maybe just lie there and start jacking off. Then again, his dick was probably pounding against Jim's arse from the way he squirmed.

"Clearly it doesn't have the same... detrimental effect on your libido." Yeah, and that was... He needed those trousers off. Now.

He kept one hand on Jim's hips, and his other hand rubbed at his side again, sliding over his belly. "Oh, fuck yes."

"Excellent." Yeah. Gleam of those small white teeth, and it was distracting just to see it. "This should have so many applications."

"So am I a science experiment here, or are we going to do something with this?" He pressed his fingers, rubbing slowly against his own skin. It was like lights, flashbulbs, and tingling heat.

Hum of an answer, and that resonated perfectly, like sparks of sound. "Oh, you know how I dislike getting my hands dirty personally." Yes, but he didn't mind dabbling, and they had the contacts.

Someone else would handle it and Jim would get the money, but it wasn't what he wanted to ask. "Yes, but are we going to _do_ something with it. Right now?" He wanted to roll Jim over and hump him like a dog.

"Feisty." Snickered, yeah, but he was rocking down to Sebastian. He wondered if Jim might have sampled a bit of it before dosing him. "Tell me what you want."

"I, I want..." To fuck him, to have him completely, to see what more than just weight on his hips felt like with that drug sliding through his system.

"Then go ahead." Permission, and he squirmed down to meet Sebastian's wriggling. "But you'd best make it amazing. Or else."

"Or else, or else, I uh..." He   shook his head, and breathed raggedly as he tried to focus long enough to do, to get Jim not to hold his performance against him.

"Or else I will do a great deal worse than just drugging you against your will." Hissed and vicious and holy shit. That was actually not helping at all, because it just made him harder. Hard as a fucking rock, and unable to really focus on the fact that everything felt good, made him want to linger and just pet Jim's skin, and god, he had such soft skin when he got a hand up under the back of his shirt.

"Anytime now, Basty darling." Softly sung, and that was danger hot, that sound, and he knew it, but fuuuuck.

"Everything's all swirly," Sebastian murmured. His fingers were a struggle with Jim's shirt, his jacket, and he was _so warm_ to touch, like a living breathing cinnamon bun.

Oh, that caught his attention. "Swirly?" Mmm, yes. Yes, and he didn't smell yeasty or cinnamony but Sebastian was pretty sure he would once they got going. Or something like that. "Ohh."

"Yeah. And warm." He squeezed Jim's sides, and finally got his damn shirt off. "I'm thinking cinnamon buns."

"Really, now." Mmm, and Jim clearly liked the sound of that, but then, Jim had nice buns. Ha. "I think I'm beginning to quite like this drug."

"And if I try to lick all of your icing off?" Sebastian grinned, hoping he looked wolfish and not desperate as he leaned up to kiss Jim's shoulder.

Definitely not cinnamon, but he still smelled good, and he shifted, breathed in a heavy breath at Jim's throat. Fucking delicious, and he nipped, and oh, yeah. Maybe Jim was receptive to that. Sebastian closed his eyes and sucked the spot he'd bitten, arms wrapped around Jim a little more clumsily than he would've liked.

"Hmmm. Perhaps I should add a touch less shiny-happy-people next go round." It seemed like a dreamy observation, though, and he squirmed against Sebastian just so.

"Mmmhm, but you feel good." He felt like heaven, like wrapping his arms around something perfect and holding on until it all went fuzzy and warmer, warm, so warm, and he humped up against Jim a little. "Let's try to get naked?"

God, he adored that dark laughter. It just made him hard, made him shudder, and damn. Just. Damn. "I don't think you'll make it that far, Basty. Just... let's go with it."

"Damn. Maybe we should've started naked." It was half a question as he rocked up against Jim and just enjoyed the press of Jim's wanting body against his own.

"Next time." It was a promise on a huff of breath, and yeah. Yeah, that was, oh. Oh, yeah. Gorgeous, and warm, warm, and he wanted to bury himself in Jim, rut him until he died, holding tightly to grind against him.

Next time sounded fantastic, and this drug was clearly going to make them an immense amount of money, and that thought was not in any way a turn-off. Never mind the fact that Jim was flushed above him, panting and wanton, and their dicks were pressed together even if Sebastian couldn't remember how that had happened. It felt good, and he didn't mind the zipper bite, didn't care about anything but the press of skin against his dick. Lovely, beautiful, his his his. "Please..."

"Next time," Jim said again, but it was more of a whimper, and he was hunching over him, flushed, mouth slack, beautiful. Sort of... sparkly with perspiration.

He was sure that wasn't real, any more than the persistent thought that Jim was a cinnamon bun, but he leaned in, licked a line across Jim's jaw. No. Probably not a cinnamon bun, then, but making delicious little squeaks, and Sebastian knew those sounds, and nipped hard at his shoulder.

He hummed against his skin, and thrust up against Jim's body in short jerking motions. "Mmmhmm." Yes. Yes, yes, yes, and oh fuck. Fuck, when he came, it was out of nowhere and it was utterly amazing.

Fucking fantastic.

The fuzzy overheated feeling didn't get any less, and that was amazing, drifting like that and kissing Jim. "Forget, forget what I said about this drug, it's.."

"Mmmm." Yeah, and Jim had clearly had a bit of his own, because he wasn't objecting to the nuzzling and kissing, or to the fact that his suit was probably covered in something akin to cinnamon bun goo. Or something like that.

"Ohhh, I could lie here all day." Holding Jim just a messy puddle on the floor. That statement earned him a mumble, and a lazy squirm, and he realized that his cinnamon bun was drooling a bit, and possibly snoring on his shoulder.


End file.
